


Greer, Slayer of the Vampyrs

by raktajinos



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Reign (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Gen, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, some hinted Mary/Bash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greer is the Slayer sent to protect Mary, as it is she who will lead the light in the oncoming war against the forces of darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greer, Slayer of the Vampyrs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an AU challenge at [GameOfCards]() on livejournal. Will probably write a sequel of some sort - but it'll come faster if people like it. :)
> 
> (unbeta'd as of right now do to time constraints. Will erase this once I've edited it).

Greer pushed her hand deeper into the folds of her skirts, fingers gripped tightly around the wooden stake she had hidden. Gowns and corsets might be torture to fight in, but they were surprisingly helpful for hiding weapons; due to some careful alterations to her wardrobe, she was able to practically carry an arsenal around with her at all times, which had been all too helpful too often. She’d killed more than a dozen vampires simply by coming across them in the castle or on the grounds, some even during the day. 

The supernatural threat to Mary’s life had been increased in its intensity since the death of England’s Queen and Greer was hunting every night now. If they’d been brazen enough to attack during the day, they had to have a significant army built up nearby to risk such bold moves. 

She was but one girl, one slayer, and the pressure to _not_ have the Queen perish on her watch was almost too great. 

Almost. 

She would not allow that to happen; she would sacrifice herself before she let anything bad befall Mary. 

She was also reassured by the fact that if she did die in the line of duty, there would be another to take her place. Kenna, Lola, Aylee and herself had all been trained since they could walk for the future role they would take, and should she fall, one of them would be called next. Greer had known since birth what her destiny would be and she’d taken a great deal of pride in knowing that she had a duty, a role, something to contribute to society. And so she’d thrown herself into her studies as soon as possible, excelling in poisons and hand-to-hand combat. She had been sent to live at a monastery with a group of other girls, all who had the markers to be Slayers, and all were trained further by the nuns there. It had been gruelling, harder that she had ever worked before - but she loved it. The thrill of the hunt, of protecting, of killing. It envigorated her and she imagined that was how soldiers felt who served in the King’s army. Women of course couldn’t serve in the army, but they were taught to be proud of the private army they fought with. 

The day she was finally called would be a day she would remember for the rest of her life. She’d been in the courtyard, practicing with her bow; she remembered being irritated with her skirts, the metres of fabric hindering the natural flow of the movement, restricting her. She’d begun to tear off the offending garment, determined to practice in her underthings if need be, when she felt this rush of cold energy flow over her body, stilling her frustrations, her anger. She felt instantly calm, her pulse steady as she looked around the courtyard with new eyes. Everything was suddenly sharper, she could hear the other girls breathing, even though they were not near her; she could see the sharpness of Sister Josephine’s needlepoint, the colours vibrant in the sunlight. 

Her hands, which had gripped her dress angrily, let the fabric go, and she bent for the bow she had flung to the ground. She felt the smooth wood under her fingers as if for the first time, understood the way it was connected to the world, felt the power running through it, through her, a current of energy from Mother Nature - the forest, the dirt, the air - and how she was connected to it, another link in a circular, never ending chain. 

She lifted the bow and went through the movements again, this time confident in knowledge that the fabric would not hinder her, as she moved _with_ the power. 

It was five months later that she would leave the monastery for France, positioned as a Lady in Waiting to Queen Mary, but secretly as her personal guard. There had been a prophecy made about Mary’s role in the oncoming war; a war between the forces of darkness and the light; a holy war to eclipse all holy wars...and Mary was at the center of it. She would lead the light, be a beacon of hope and strength for her people. 

She loved Mary, as a sister and as a Queen, and she had frequently wondered whether it was good practice for the nuns to have allowed the Potentials (as they were called) to be raised alongside the young Queen. They had bonded, bonds that far exceeded the rules of court or duty, bonds of love and friendship. Sister Magreit had insisted this was the best way, that Greer would fight harder if she had a personal connection with her charge. And she supposed it was true, she fought harder knowing any lapse on her end could trigger a war but also the loss of a true friend. 

And so she fought, every day and every night, hunting, patrolling, studying. She would not be caught unawares. Since arriving at court nearly a year ago she’d killed five dozen vampires and half that in demons of various races. They’d been coming slowly, testing the ground, testing _her_ , her strength. 

Nostradamus knew of her title, of her role, and she’d been told he would act as her new Watcher. But she did not trust him, he reeked of weakness, unable to dedicate himself to the cause, putting his waffling down to his ‘visions’ and that God had demanded he follow them. God had nothing to do with it, he was a man with two masters; the Council _and_ Queen Catherine. 

Bash had concerned her almost immediately, his connection to the Blood Forest clear to her even though he had hid it from the rest of the world so well. She could smell it on him, his link with the Earth, with the black earth. He was involved, but what side of this war he would be on was anyone’s guess, his roots extending into both sides. He would have to pick a side and Greer watched him uncomfortably close as he grew closer with Mary, their illicit affair not gone unnoticed. She would let them be until it became clear which side he chose and then she would act accordingly. Killing humans was against the Code, against the rules she’d been raised on...but sometimes, _sometimes_ you had to for the greater good. She didn’t have   
the luxury of morals, she had a duty.   
And that duty called again tonight. 

She slid silently along the empty hallways, but not so silently that she looked suspicious. The vampire had been following her since she had patrolled in the kitchens, the creature enjoying the slow, predatory stalking of prey. She wasn’t sure if they knew what she was, most of the creatures who discovered she was the Slayer met their demise at the end of her stake, knowledge of her identity lost in a puff of smoke. She liked it that way, the soft silks and linens offering her the perfect disguise and the perfect bait. 

No one ever suspected her true strength...until it was too late, the look of shock in their faces as she bested them the highlight of her hunts. 

She’d baited this vampire, wandering around like a young maiden taking a stroll through the castle at night, and she’d been deliberate in wearing her dress that exposed the most neck. The creature had been unable to fight it’s basic instincts and follow her. 

She always ended her route near Mary’s rooms, they were private enough that Greer could get into a fight and not risk discovery or injuring someone. Besides, Mary enjoyed helping dispose of any bodies that may be left over, finding the various demons remains endlessly fascinating. It was another reason Greer loved her so, she was always eager to educate herself on her enemies. 

As per her usual, Greer walked casually towards Mary’s room, her skin prickling with anticipation. She felt the presence of another vampire, hiding in the shadows of the stone. The vampire behind her eked out from where he’d been following her, and she let him believe she didn’t sense his presence, keeping her heart rate steady to not alert him before it was too late. 

The vampire lunged for her, grabbing her around the waist, mouth going for her neck, licking it with his tongue. She shuddered at the contact, but let out the obligatory shriek of feigned terror, twisting pathetically in his arms to make it appear as if she was trying to escape. The other vampire slithered out from the shadows, grinning at the one holding her. 

“Well done Phillipe, a nice snack before our task this night,” he said, his voice smooth as ice. 

Phillipe, the creature holding her returned the grin, pushing her towards him slightly, “there is enough to share my Lord,” 

The older vampire, clearly ranking in superiority moved forward, pressing up against her so she was sandwiched between the two creatures. The two ‘men’, if you could call them that, looked at each other intensely and Greer had the passing thought that this could be quite erotic if they weren’t the spawn of the devil. She saw her moment, so lost as they were in each other and touching her skin that they didn’t notice her arm moving from where it had remained in her pocket, still gripping the stake. 

Phillipe noticed it a split second too late, his face falling as hers broke into a grin. She leveraged the weight of the vampire holding her, pulling him closer and shoving the stake brutally under her arm, impaling him through the chest. She was moving again before the creature had a chance to explode into dust, spinning as she pushed Phillip against the stone wall. 

“Slayer,” he hissed. 

“Slayee,” she shot back with a wicked grin on her face before impaling the stake through his heart. 

He exploded in front of her, irritation and shock the last expression on his distorted face as he crumbled to the ground. She brushed the dust off her dress, shaking the heavy fabric aggressively to get off as much as she could. 

“How many was that?” Mary asked, popping her head out the door, looking at the piles of dust. 

“Just two. Slow night tonight,” Greer replied truthfully. Oddly slow, she was averaging at least four a night. Something was coming, they were planning. 

An array of emotions passed over Mary’s face; stress, worry, confusion, relief, not unsimilar to the feelings she herself was experiencing, but different. The stress of the Slayer wasn’t the same as the stress the future Queen of Humanity (as they’d taken to calling her in jest) must have. Greer had one goal: protect Mary. Mary had to protect the world. 

“Hungry?” Mary asked, smiling, knowing full well that a night of good hunting always left Greer famished. 

“Starving.”


End file.
